video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourways Farm - Paws for Thought and Other Stories
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1398 KC1569 |rating = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = |title = }} Fourways Farm - Paws for Thought and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th August 1995, It got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description Fourways farm is a delightful, animated puppet soap opera that introduces young children to basic science through the use of short, amusing stories about life on the farm. There is always something interesting going on down on Fourways Farm with Davenport the sheepdog, Brenda the duck, Dudley the pig, Ginger the cat, Martha the cow, Godfrey the horse and the mischievious Rat Pack - Uno, Duo & Trio and it all happens under the watchful eye of Voltaire, the wise weather-cock who presides over events from his rooftop perch. Episodes # BIRTH AND DEATH - The animals face a new experience with the discovery of a dead bird. An award winning episode that takes a sensitive look at the cycle of life. # PAWS FOR THOUGHT - When huge footprints appear in the snow, the animals think it's a giant. They also learn some lessons on why animals are different. # SNOW PROBLEM - When Dudley falls in the snow, it takes some applied science to help him up but are there any other ways of making things move more easily? # HOT AND COLD - It's cold and the animals are out of fuel. What can they do to produce heat and conserve it? # SHADOW PLAY - The animals are intrigued at their own shadows and use this new discovery to put on their very own play. Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Birth and Death (1994) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Shadow Play (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Birth and Death (1994) Closing (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Shadow Play (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Birth and Death (1994) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Shadow Play (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery 2-X-Fourways-Farm-VHS-Video-Job-Lot-Bundle-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Fourways-Farm-Paws-For-Thought-Vhs-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Fourways Farm Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Channel Four Television Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Case Television Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers